


dont cry, love (its only your imagination)

by smushsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushsung/pseuds/smushsung
Summary: A paper and a pen usually did jisung good, but it turns out that maybe paper isnt the best way to let out your emotions.





	dont cry, love (its only your imagination)

"Hello, angel

 

writing this and watching the ink stain the paper is mesmerizing 

 

but seeing you under the street lights was breathtaking 

 

the stars in your eyes and the way your hair shined under the lights made me realize

 

having you sleep in my bed isnt enough, I really want more

 

i wish i could be juliet and you my romeo

 

i know we cant be, with the wedding coming up and all, hyunjin seems so excited 

 

if only you had been mine, if I had confessed earlier would we have worked?

 

I think it's time to put my pen away, you're starting to wake up and i wouldnt want you to know what I'm doing

 

you'll always be my romeo, and I your rosaline, but hyunjin ended up being juliet

 

i wish you the best, lee minho, marriage is a big step

 

with love, jisung"

 

And with that he sets the pen down on his desk, a quiet click echoes in the room and he turns to face the boy on his bed. In the moonlight, he looks gorgeous.

 

The blankets were tangled around his legs and he was spread out, taking up most of the bed. His mouth was open and his cheek was smushed against the mattress but jisung thought he had never looked more beautiful. His arm was stretched out, almost like he was reaching out towards the younger. Jisung knew better. After all, hyunjin and minho were about to be married, why would minho change his mind for a boy with messy blonde hair and puffy cheeks?

 

He wanted so badly to touch his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to touch his soft hair, caress his cheek.. he knew it was wrong but he'd give anything to kiss him, just once. Padding quietly over to the bed, he sits down carefully next to the sleeping boy and puts his hand just out of reach. Bittersweet, he thinks, being so close yet so far from the thing he craves most.

 

He smiles sadly, minho would never be his, there was no use losing himself in the what ifs and maybes. Slowly, softly, he gently strokes the elders hair, pausing when he stirs and waiting until hes settled back down.

 

"Minho.. hyung.. God, I'd give anything for you to have given me a chance.. I apologize for not telling you how i felt, but.. things are better this way. You have hyunjin, hes good for you.. better than I would have been.. have already been. I'm glad you have someone who loves you, maybe I'll find the same some day? I know it wont be the same, because it wont be you by my side, you wont be the one standing across from me at the alter when I read my vows, wont be the one wearing a ring matching mine.. but it'll be okay, after all you always say I'm your strong little sungie, right? I can't be strong for you right now, but.. ill put up a really good mask, so you wont worry, okay?" He smiles through the tears, it's so painful but he really would do anything for the boy snoring into the sheets right now. He scoffs, minho has always been kind of messy, even when hes sleeping. Jisung spots the pig plushie he got the elder on the floor and the tears flow faster.

 

If that isnt ironic, he thinks, the plushie lays forgotten and lonely on the floor, just like how jisung is forgotten and lonely ever since hyunjin came into the picture. He doesnt hate hyunjin, he could never, but damn if it wasnt envious as hell for landing the most perfect boy in the world.

 

He takes one last long look at the boy hes in love with. He nods to himself and kisses the boy on the head before getting up and making his way to the couch. He had a long day ahead of himself tomorrow, minhos wedding and all, so he would need the sleep.

 

The door clicks quietly behind him, blocking out the sight of the older boy sitting up and watching the door quietly, thinking about everything the younger had thought he said privately.


End file.
